


Be Mine

by Frostly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Felching, First Time, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, all the fluffy fluff, also i just want to say that i love xiukai, and also, because these are my tags and i can, so as you can guess... this is filth, you should know how this works by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/pseuds/Frostly
Summary: Just looking at Minseok makes Jongin forget how to speak properly, so doing a History project together should be fun, right?





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING

Jongin curses himself under his breath as he hurries down the hall. He had fallen asleep without setting his alarm last night, so he’d had to rush out of his room to not be too late for his World History class, his first lecture of the day.

He skids to a halt right in front of the small lecture hall and briefly stops to catch his breath and adjust his bag before opening the door, slipping inside the room as quietly as possible. He pointedly avoids meeting the professor’s eyes as he scampers towards the last free seat he can see at the back of the room. Miss Kwon might be small and dainty, but she is _scary_. 

He almost trips on his own feet when he sees just who his deskmate is going to be.

Kim Minseok raises his head just as Jongin reaches the desk and his mouth curves into a smile when their eyes meet. 

“Hi,” he whispers. 

Minseok’s black hair is ruffled, falling softly over his forehead, and he looks so ridiculously good in the pale blue sweater he’s wearing, so soft and _hot_ at the same time, that Jongin has to fight back a small, distressed whine. How is this even fair? 

“Hi,” Jongin whispers back shyly, setting his bag on the desk and sitting down. 

Minseok leans in closer and Jongin can’t stop the brief flutter of his eyes when a woody, clean scent wafts over him. He’s never been this close to Minseok, only ever pining from afar, but _of course_ he smells heavenly too. As if he wasn’t already perfect. 

“She just started,” Minseok assures him with a quick tilt of his chin in Miss Kwon’s direction. “You didn’t miss much, don’t worry.” 

Tongue tied, Jongin nods and busies himself with taking his notebook and pens out of his bag, frowning when he can’t find his pencil case. He must have forgotten to grab it in his mad dash to get here on time. 

“Great,” he huffs and sullenly drops the bag on the floor. 

“Something wrong?” 

Jongin straightens up and slowly turns towards Minseok. “Can’t find my pens,” he says sheepishly. “Must have left my pencil case in my room.” 

He can feel warmth creeping across his cheeks. He was late _and_ he forgot his stuff. What a wonderful first impression. 

Minseok hums and reaches for his own case. “Here,” he says, taking out a pen and holding it out to Jongin. “You can use one of mine.”

Jongin blinks and then positively melts into his chair. How _sweet_. He can feel himself swooning. “Thank you,” he mumbles, biting his lip so as not to smile too wide. It’s just a _pen_ , for god’s sake.

“No problem,” Minseok says, his kind smile helplessly sending Jongin’s stomach swooping. 

Jongin does his best to focus on the lecture and take notes, even through the constant buzzing under his skin from having Minseok so close to him, their arms even brushing together a couple of times, and by the time class ends, he feels pretty proud of himself. He can be cool with his crush, see.

“Before you go,” Miss Kwon begins just as the students start gathering their stuff. “I’m going to assign you a project. You’ll have to make a fifteen minute presentation on one of the topics we’ve covered so far. A _joint_ presentation, so that means you will be divided into pairs to work together. To simplify things, your partner will be the person you’re sitting with today.”

Jongin’s heart stops in his chest. Oh, shit. 

“The decision is final and I won’t be hearing any complaints about it. We’re all adults here,” Miss Kwon continues, sweeping her pointed gaze around the whole class. “You have two weeks, good luck.”

Minseok is smiling at him when Jongin slowly turns in his seat to face him, heart kicking up again. 

“Guess we’re partners now,” he says, his voice warm and soft. 

Oh, _shit_. This must be a dream. Or a nightmare.

“Ah,” Jongin says, ducking his head. “Guess so.” 

“So how do we want to do this?” Minseok continues. “Two weeks aren’t much to work with but if we choose a relatively small topic and we see each other often enough, we should be able to get the presentation done on time.”

Jongin nods, biting his lip as he thinks. “What about the Industrial Revolution in England? It’s a bit of a broad topic but we can focus more on its social effects, like the working and living conditions, and child labour.” 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Minseok agrees, nodding his head. “I like it.” 

Jongin can’t quite suppress a smile, Minseok’s approving tone sending a pleasant shiver of warmth down his spine. “Okay,” he murmurs and jots the idea down in his notebook. 

“When do you want to meet up?” Minseok asks. “I usually have the afternoon free on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. Does that work for you?”

“On Wednesday I have class till five, but Tuesday and Friday works fine,” Jongin nods.

“Good,” Minseok says as he starts putting away his stuff. “We can meet up during lunch too if we have a free hour, and over the weekend as well.” 

Jongin’s mind reels at the opportunity of seeing Minseok so often. “Y-Yes,” he says, voice a little breathy. “Yeah, that sounds good.” 

“Great,” Minseok grins, standing up. “You should give me your number, then, so we can keep in touch,” he says and fishes his phone out of his jeans pocket.

Jongin’s heart makes a pathetic flip in his chest at the words. How long will this conversation last? He doesn’t think he can be cool anymore. “Sure,” he gets out and gingerly takes Minseok’s phone, making a new contact and entering his number before giving it back. 

“I better go or I’ll be late for my next class, but I’ll text you, okay?” Minseok tells him, pocketing his phone.

“Oh,” Jongin suddenly becomes aware of their surroundings once again and stands up as well, quickly stuffing his notebook in his bag. “Yes, okay. I have to hurry too.” 

“I’ll see you around, Jongin.” 

“Wait,” Jongin stops him. He holds out Minseok’s pen. “Your pen.” 

Minseok shakes his head, smiling. “You can keep it, I don’t mind.”

Jongin blinks in surprise. “No, I can’t, it’s yー” 

Minseok reaches over, covering Jongin’s hand with his own, and Jongin’s words die in his throat as a thrill goes down his spine at the touch. “It’s okay. Really, I don’t mind you having it.”

“O-Okay,” Jongin gulps. “Thank you, then.” 

Minseok pulls away, still smiling. “Bye, Jongin.”

Jongin watches him walk away, hand still hanging in the air. “Bye...”

🜂

Jongin nervously cards a hand through his hair as he checks himself in the full-length mirror inside his closet door. They had arranged to meet in Jongin’s single dorm room since the library is definitely going to be packed at this time, and Jongin had hurried back after class to tidy up and try to decide what to wear. He feels kind of pathetic for trying so hard for someone who obviously sees this as just another chance to get some extra credits, but he thinks he looks casual enough with the light brown sweater and nice fitted jeans he chose. He’s made an effort to look good, but it doesn’t look like it. Too much. 

A knock startles him out of his thoughts and he throws a critical look around his room one last time before going to open the door, stomach knotting with nerves despite himself. 

“Hey,” Minseok greets him with a smile, holding two drinks and a paper bag in his hands. His hair is tied into a bun on the top of his head today, the look sharpening his features, and he’s wearing a simple black hoodie with ripped jeans. They’re _tight_. 

“Hey,” Jongin says and steps to the side to let Minseok in, mentally patting himself on the shoulder for how steady his voice sounds. It’s honestly criminal to be so attractive. 

“I hope I’m not too late, I saw a vendor on the way here so I stopped to get us some bungeoppang.” 

“Really?” Jongin’s face lights up, and he follows Minseok to the desk. “That’s so nice of you, you didn’t have to.” 

“But I wanted to,” Minseok says, smiling up at Jongin as he hands him the paper bag. Jongin’s stomach flutters. “I got different fillings, red bean paste, chocolate and cream. There was also pizza but I wasn’t too sure about that one.” 

“Oh, that one is good too, trust me,” Jongin says as he takes out one fish-shaped pastry and bites into it, sighing happily when warm chocolate hits his tongue. His favourite.

“Really?” Minseok asks, meeting Jongin’s eyes, head tilted. “Then I guess there’s always next time.”

 _Next time_ , oh god. Why does it feel like they’re going on a date or something?

Jongin tears his eyes away before he does something stupid. Like pulling Minseok in for a kiss. Surely he tastes delicious. Better than all the chocolate in the world. 

He shakes his head. “Thank you for this. I haven’t had bungeoppang in a very long time.” 

“You’re welcome.” Minseok’s voice is so warm. “Is it good?” 

Jongin nods rapidly and holds out the bag for Minseok to take a pastry for himself, but Minseok steps in closer and takes Jongin's wrist, bending to take a bite directly from Jongin's own piece. 

“Mh,” Minseok hums as he pulls away, licking his lips, and Jongin has to swallow away the dryness in his mouth. “Chocolate is definitely my favourite.”

“M-Mine too,” Jongin stutters dumbly. 

“Ah and I got us two lattes too,” Minseok turns to gesture at the cups now sitting on Jongin’s desk. “I hope that’s okay, I didn’t know what you like.” 

Jongin is getting a little lightheaded from the urge to kiss Minseok. He’s so goddamn nice, and thoughtful. He’d be the perfect boyfriend, fuck. 

“Yeah, don’t worry. I like latte just fine.” 

“Great,” Minseok grins at him. “So, about the project, how should we do this?”

“Oh, right,” Jongin stuffs the last of the pastry into his mouth and hands the paper bag to Minseok. “Make yourself comfortable,” he waves a hand at him and plops into his desk chair, bending down to dig his laptop out of his bag. “So, I was thinking we could make the powerpoint together and then split it into two parts for the both of us to present.”

“Sounds good.”

Jongin swivels in his chair, laptop in hand, but freezes when he sees Minseok sitting on the bed, back against the wall and legs stretched out in front of him. He gulps. 

Minseok on his bed, oh god. The sight is so suggestive he just knows it’s all he’s going to see when he tries to sleep tonight. 

What wouldn’t he give to lie down with him, snuggle in close and nuzzle his nose against his neck, leaving kisses all over the skin as he slots a thigh in between his legs to feel the bulgeー

Jongin has to force himself to stop staring, clearing his throat as he pulls up a file on his screen. “I had a free hour the other day, so I compiled a bulleted list of important points I think we should focus on.” 

“That’s great,” Minseok flashes him a smile and pushes himself closer to the edge of the bed to look at Jongin’s screen. “Let me see.”

They spend three hours working on the presentation, going through Jongin’s list and Miss Kwon’s material and formatting a first draft of the powerpoint. Jongin finds they work extremely well together, Minseok is actually a great work partner, focused and easy to talk to. 

It’s dark out when Minseok puts down his pencil and starts gathering his stuff. “This went incredibly well for a first session,” he says. 

Jongin nods in agreement as he double-checks all the slides, sitting on the floor by the bed. “I’ll send you what we’ve done so far via email, okay?”

“Yes,” Minseok says, taking a few moments to watch Jongin in silence. “You’re very thorough, you know. And you always make sure everything looks aesthetically pleasing. You’re very detail oriented, it’s really cute.”

Jongin darts his eyes up at that and his heart makes a little flip in his chest when he sees the sweet half-smile that’s curling one side of Minseok’s mouth, and he can’t hold back a smile of his own from spreading across his face. 

A text notification goes off right in that moment and Minseok takes out his phone. 

“I have to go, I’m meeting with a friend,” he says and climbs off the bed, slinging his backpack on his shoulder. “We’ll see each other on Friday, though, right?” 

Jongin nods and quickly saves the presentation before standing up to open the door for him. 

Minseok stops at the threshold. “My place?” 

“Okay,” Jongin agrees easily, leaning against the side of the door. 

Minseok smiles softly at him. “See you in class, Jongin.” 

“Yeah,” Jongin says, voice definitely lovestruck. “See you.”

🜂

Jongin floats on a cloud for the rest of the two weeks, being able to see Minseok so often making a bubble of giddiness spread in his chest and work its way up into random dopey smiles. They make really good progress on their project, and Jongin finds himself having fun as he works together with Minseok, pulling laughter out of each other too many times to count. 

Today will be their last afternoon session before their project is due and they had decided to meet at Minseok’s place to practice the presentation one last time. 

Jongin knocks on Minseok’s door, but he almost chokes on his breath when it swings open to reveal a topless, _wet_ Minseok, a few clear droplets of water running down his chest and stomach, ending in the waistband of his grey sweatpants. 

Jongin can feel his brain short circuiting. 

Minseok’s got _abs_ , Jongin could trace those lines with his tongue they’re so defined, _god_. 

“Hyung,” he squeaks. 

“Hey,” Minseok says as he towels off his hair, gesturing for him to come in. “Sorry, I just got back. The football game lasted longer than we thought and I needed a shower.” 

Jongin gives a little cough as he walks in, desperately trying to keep his eyes off of Minseok’s nipples. “It’s fine, I guess I did come a bit earlier than we agreed.” His voice wavers only a little. 

“Lemme put on a shirt real quick and we can start.” 

Jongin plops himself down on Minseok’s couch and takes a deep breath, trying to regroup. Minseok comes back from his room then, tugging on a faded, long-sleeved t-shirt, and Jongin is apparently destined to never catch a break because Minseok looks very comfy and huggable like this. 

“Okay,” Minseok says, sitting down beside Jongin and dragging his laptop closer on the coffee table. “First part is yours, so you can begin.” 

It takes them about two hours to rehearse the presentation, fix mistakes and add any last minute changes, and by the time they finish, Jongin feels very good about their work. 

He stretches tiredly while Minseok disappears into the kitchen, returning a moment later with two cans of beer in his hands. 

“Celebratory drink!”

Jongin grins and accepts a can, opening it and clinking it against Minseok’s before taking a sip. 

Minseok turns more bodily towards him, resting his arm on the back of the couch. “I’ve never had the chance to ask, but I’m curious. What’s your major?”

“Oh, History. I actually take more than one class with Miss Kwon, Geography and Hellenistic History and Culture.”

“So that’s why you know so much about this stuff, and why you’re so good at it.” Minseok says with a smile, warm. And his eyes, too, they’re so _warm_. 

Jongin feels himself flush and he shakes his head. “I just really like history,” he deflects gently. “What about you? What are you majoring in?”

“I’m doubling Economics and Accounting, but I am required to take a few general classes this year, so I chose World History for the first semester. It’s cool.” 

Jongin hums in understanding, taking another sip of his beer. “I have to take an accounting elective next year and I hate it. Math is scary,” he says, lips pursing into a sulky pout.

Minseok chuckles, endeared. “It’s pretty boring stuff, but there isn’t as much math as you think, don’t worry.”

Jongin sends him a sceptical look, making him laugh. 

“I swear,” Minseok says, his cat eyes crinkled into half moons. “But if you need help, I can always give you a hand.”

“Really?”

“Of course. Whenever you want.”

Jongin drops his eyes to his lap, biting his lip as his ears burns with pleasure. “Okay.”

They talk more after that, and it’s so nice and comfortable that Jongin feels very petulant when it’s eventually time for him to go. Minseok sees him out, sweet smile in place as he bids him goodbye, and Jongin can’t help the bittersweet sigh that slips out of his mouth after the door closes behind him. He’ll miss this. 

🜂

They do their full presentation in front of the class the next day. They are the last group to go and by the time they end their speech Jongin feels satisfied. 

“That went very well,” he says proudly as he gathers their papers strewn on the desk, the lecture hall empty now except for the two of them. “I even saw Miss Kwon nodding her head a few times while we were speaking. Dare I say she was almost impressed?” 

“We totally aced it,” Minseok closes the powerpoint and turns to give Jongin a grin. “It wouldn't have gone nearly as well as it did if I hadn’t had the best partner to work with.” 

Jongin sputters a little, cheeks heating up. Why is Minseok like this? “Hyung, stop,” he whines. “It’s not true.”

“Yes, it is,” Minseok says with a laugh as he unplugs the cable from the projector and closes his laptop. “You’re very competent. And helpful. You were always willing to give me a hand when I was having problems with the material, or when I was having doubts.”

Jongin lowers his eyes. “You’re a great partner too,” he mumbles, leaning back against the desk. “The best. I loved working with you.” 

There’s so much more that wants to spill out of Jongin’s mouth, like how he doesn’t want them to become strangers again after today, or how much he’d like to spend long afternoons trying to decipher accounting with Minseok, but the words feel almost too big on the tip of his tongue, and so he stays silent.

He looks up when Minseok comes to stand in front of him, smiling. 

“Me too, Jongin,” he says, his voice a soft murmur. 

Minseok’s eyes are clear, warm, and the space around them, everything except for Minseok, blurs as Jongin loses himself in them. A sudden lump forms in his throat. 

“Hyung,” he breathes, and he grips the edge of the desk tighter as Minseok leans in closer, and closer, until he’s barely a breath apart. 

“Jongin, Iー” Minseok murmurs, swallowing as his fingers run along the line of Jongin’s jaw, tilting it down, eyes heavy. “I have toー”

Jongin is nodding before he realizes what he’s doing, before he even understands what exactly Minseok is saying, anticipation coiling tight in his chest, and a soft noise escapes from his throat when their lips meet.

Minseok’s mouth is soft against his own and Jongin is pliant as he lets himself be kissed like never before, head cradled in Minseok’s hands, knees going weak. His lips parts easily under Minseok’s warm tongue, letting it brush and sweep every part of his mouth, and he moans as Minseok’s taste explodes on his tongue. Sweet, sweet, better than chocolate.

He’s breathless by the time Minseok pulls away, a satisfied smile curling the corners of his mouth as he brushes Jongin’s hair away from his forehead. 

“Didー” Jongin has to swallow, lick his lips, amazement making it hard to string words together. “Did this just happen?”

Minseok’s smile widens and he draws Jongin’s bottom lip into his mouth, humming lowly as he sucks on it, as if relishing the taste. It makes Jongin’s stomach clench with arousal. 

“You’re so cute,” Minseok says and starts stroking his thumb over Jongin’s cheek. “I’ve wanted to kiss you like this since the semester started.” 

Jongin’s breath stutters at the words. “Y-You have?”

Minseok nods. “The first time I saw you, I couldn't even think the rest of the day. You’re so gorgeous, I was dumbstruck,” he chuckles. 

Oh my god.

“Are youー” Jongin fights to slow his heart down. “Are you saying you like me?”

Minseok chuckles. “Oh, I do. I _really_ like you Jongin.”

Jongin whines. “I like you too.” 

“You do?” Minseok leans in again, voice lowering in pitch. 

“So much.” 

“Good.”

Jongin crashes their mouths together, fisting Minseok’s sweater to pull him even closer, and Minseok kisses back eagerly, letting his hands mess up Jongin’s hair and run down his chest and sides until he grabs the back of Jongin’s thighs and hoists him onto the desk, stepping in between his legs. 

Jongin startles at the sudden movement but a loud moan rips from his lips immediately after, heat shooting through him at the realization of just how _strong_ Minseok is, and he flattens his back on top of the desk, pulling Minseok down with him. 

Their breathing is ragged as they kiss hungrily, and Jongin feels himself hardening in his jeans, squirming to feel the weight of Minseok’s body on top of his own. 

“Jonginー” Minseok gasps, wrenching their mouths apart. “Jongin, we have to stop, fuck.” 

“No,” Jongin whines and clutches at his sweater, trying to tug him back into a kiss. He doesn’t want to stop. Fuck that. 

Minseok takes his wrists and pulls him up into a sitting position. “Yes. We’re still in the lecture hall and we don’t know when the next class will start in here.”

Minseok is right, Jongin himself has another class with Miss Kwon in probably less than fifteen minutes, but _it’s not fair_. Not when he can finally have this.

He pouts. “More kisses,” he demands stubbornly.

“And I will give you more, baby. Thousands of them. But _later_.” Minseok says, cupping Jongin’s face and bringing their foreheads together. 

Jongin wastes no time peppering kisses wherever he can reach, whining. “But I want you. I want you so bad, hyung.” 

Minseok closes his eyes. “Me too, god, me too,” his voice is strained. “But if you’re going to keep being sweet like this then I’m going to need a lot more time to pick you apart properly, baby.” 

Jongin whimpers and tries to squirm closer.

“Besides,” Minseok adds, pulling back a little. “I want to do things properly... take you out on a date, maybe cook you dinner.”

The lusty haze is clearing out, and Jongin feels his stomach getting fluttery at Minseok’s words. 

“You’d cook for me?” 

Minseok gives him a lopsided grin. “Yeah.”

Delight buzzes through Jongin’s veins and he beams, hiding it against Minseok’s neck. He wraps his arms around his shoulders as he fills his lungs with Minseok’s scent. 

“Okay, then.”

🜂

Friday night finds Jongin skipping up the stairs of Minseok’s apartment building. Minseok had been serious about wanting to do things properly, and he had invited Jongin over to his place for a home cooked dinner and a movie. 

Jongin still finds it kind of hard to believe that this is actually happening, that the guy he’s been pining for since the beginning of the semester apparently wants him too. It feels so surreal, not even a few days ago he could only dream of having a date with Minseok. 

He knocks on the door and positively melts when Minseok swings it open with one of his adorable gummy smiles. Before he can even open his mouth to greet him though, Minseok yanks him down into a kiss, dragging him inside by his jacket. 

“Hi,” Minseok breathes when he’s done making Jongin’s brain short circuiting with thorough kissing, a small smirk on his lips.

“H-Hi,” Jongin says, a little dazedly, and Minseok lets him go with a chuckle. 

Jongin clears his throat, trying to pull himself together, when a delicious smell hits his nose, and he inhales deeply. 

“What are you cooking? It smells so good,” he asks, shedding his jacket and toeing off his shoes. 

“Stew, and it’s almost ready. I hope you like soft tofu.” 

Jongin follows Minseok into the kitchen, peering curiously from over his shoulder as he stirs a pot filled with sizzling stew. The colour is a warm, dark red and he can see chunks of meat and tofu floating at the top. The aroma is even more mouth-watering from up close. 

“It looks amazing,” he says and blinks when he catches sight of a tray with various small bowls of pretty side dishes sitting on the counter. “Wait, you made all this? Yourself?” 

Minseok nods as he reaches for an egg. “Of course.”

Given the fact that Jongin can’t cook to save his life, he’s more than a little impressed.

“Wow.”

“It’s fun,” Minseok says and chuckles at the amazed sound Jongin makes when he cracks the egg perfectly, right in the center of the stew. 

Jongin takes a moment to acknowledge just how lucky he got. Devastatingly hot, smart, kind, good at cooking. Minseok is really the whole package.

The rice cooker beeps beside them then and Jongin wordlessly goes to flip through the rice with the spatula he finds sitting near. 

“What?” he asks when he catches Minseok staring at him with a soft smile curving his lips. 

“Nothing,” Minseok shakes his head and turns to the stove, cutting off the heat. “Bowls are in the cupboard to your right.” The soft smile doesn’t go away. 

They set the food on the table and take a seat. Jongin dips a spoon in his bowl, blowing over it before putting it in his mouth, and groans in satisfaction. The stew is hearty and it tastes delicious, the tofu and meat melting wonderfully on Jongin’s tongue, and there is just enough spiciness to make his mouth tingle pleasantly. 

“Oh my god,” he groans again, taking a spoonful of rice. “This is so good, it’s amazing.” 

Minseok’s eyes are crinkled as he watches him. “Yeah?” he asks and lets out a pleased laugh when Jongin nods fervently. He takes a spoonful of his own, and hums at the taste. “Not bad.” 

They fall into easy conversation as they eat, about Minseok’s football games with his friends and Jongin’s niece and nephew and many, many other things, laughing and joking effortlessly. It’s a lovely dinner. Jongin has never felt so happy. 

“What do you feel like watching?” Minseok asks him later when they’ve settled on the couch to watch the movie.

Jongin shamelessly cuddles up against Minseok’s side and tucks his face against his neck. “I don’t know. What do you have?” he mumbles, taking a big whiff of Minseok’s scent. 

“I have horror, comedy, sci-fi... lots of stuff.”

Jongin only hums in response and can’t help but start pressing kisses on the skin of Minseok’s neck, feeling him shiver.

“We can also find something on Netflix, if you want.” 

Jongin hums again, trailing his kisses up Minseok’s jaw, and Minseok chuckles. 

“Someone is a little distracted.” 

Jongin nips the underside of Minseok’s jaw. “Someone is a _lot_ distracting.”

Minseok turns his face and lets their mouths graze together as he speaks, teasingly. “Not even gonna wait for the movie first?"

Jongin shakes his head and drapes himself over Minseok’s chest with a whine, throwing a leg over his lap. “No, I want you now.” 

He’s being bold, he knows. He’s not even sure where all this courage is coming from, but he just… yeah, he just wants to be fucked by Minseok now. Minseok is perfect and everything he’s imagined and more, and Jongin  _ wants _ . 

Minseok kisses him then, licking past his lips, tongue invading his mouth, and Jongin sighs in satisfaction as Minseok’s arms wrap around his lower back. After months spent wondering about what it would be like to be with Minseok, fantasizing about how he’d take him, fast or slow, gentle or rough, it’s finally going to happen.

He also figures it’s probably time for him to fess up, so he reluctantly detaches from Minseok’s mouth, resting his hands on Minseok’s chest. 

“Wait, I, um, I have to tell you something.” 

Minseok stops chasing after his lips and pulls his head back to look Jongin in the eye. “What is it? Everything okay?”

Jongin nods. “Yes, everything is perfect, I just… I just have something to say before we continue.” 

“Okay,” Minseok says and his hands starts rubbing circles into Jongin’s waist.

“I’ve… never had sex before.”

Minseok blinks, surprised. “Never?” 

Jongin lowers his eyes and starts playing with the collar of Minseok’s sweater. “Never. I’ve had boyfriends before and I’ve done some stuff with them, but we’ve always broken up before we could… you know, get there.”

“Oh, well, we don’t have to go that far tonight if you don’t want to,” Minseok cups Jongin’s chin, tilting his face to look at him with open, earnest eyes. “We can take things slow.”

Jongin hurriedly shakes his head. “No, no, I do. I’ve literally been dreaming about you taking me to bed for months. I want to do it. With you. I just wanted to tell you first, that’s all.” 

“Then I’m glad you did. I want you to tell me everything.” Minseok says as he draws him into a hug. “And I want you to know that sex is not the only reason why I want to be with you,” he meets Jongin’s eyes with a soft smile. “I’m serious about you.” 

A powerful mix of elation, giddiness and affection bursts in Jongin’s chest and he surges forward to press their mouths together once again. He wasn’t really afraid that Minseok would judge him, or even call things off, Minseok is too sweet and kind and understanding for that, but it feels pretty nice to have yet another confirmation of how wonderful he is.

Minseok responds immediately, letting their lips come together in sweet, quick presses and it doesn’t take long for those to get more heated, for them to get too impatient. Minseok sucks on Jongin’s bottom lip and pushes his tongue heavily inside Jongin’s mouth. 

Jongin feels drunk on how perfectly Minseok’s lips fit against his, and the curling of their tongues is so hot and heavy that he melts in Minseok’s arms, little cut off noises spilling freely from his mouth. 

“God, baby, you sound so sweet,” Minseok traces the shape of Jongin’s lips with the tip of his tongue and Jongin desperately tries to draw it back into his mouth. “How could anybody ever let you go... doesn’t matter, just means I get to have you all to myself now.” 

Jongin shudders at the possessiveness in Minseok’s voice and he lets himself get lost in the filthy play of their tongues as they meet in the space between their mouths, licking and flicking against each other, wet and slick. It’s so lewd it has Jongin panting. 

Minseok slides his hands down Jongin’s back and grips his hips with a groan, rucking up his sweater. “And you taste even better. So good, kitten.” 

Heat flashes through Jongin’s body like lightning at the new pet name and he mewls, circling his arms around Minseok’s shoulders as he plunges his tongue into Minseok’s mouth. 

“Oh? What’s that? You like being my little kitten?”

Minseok’s low, pleased voice coupled with the pet name makes goosebumps break out on Jongin’s skin and he whimpers, nodding. “Yeah,” he pants. “Yeah.” 

Jongin clings to Minseok’s shoulders as Minseok presses him down into the couch cushions, making space for himself in between Jongin’s legs. Jongin feels his stomach knot then, but it’s a little different from the hot, low twisting of arousal. It’s somehow uncomfortable, but he doesn’t give it too much thought, letting Minseok kiss him senseless.

The strange feeling doesn’t go away, though. His chest starts feeling tight, his palms gets clammy, and he frowns in confusion, slowing down the movements of his lips. 

Suddenly, something crawls up his throat quickly, making it squeeze. Jongin panics and shoves Minseok away from him.

“Jongin?” 

Jongin runs to the bathroom as he gags on his own saliva. He drops to his knees in front of the toilet and barely manages to lift the lid before he starts throwing up. 

“Jongin!”

Minseok’s worried voice reaches Jongin’s ears as he heaves, stomach twisting painfully, and he sees him rush over to his side in his peripheral vision.

“Jongin, oh my god, what happened?”

“Iー” Jongin tries to speak but he chokes on another wave of nausea and lurches forward, curling over the toilet as he throws up again.

“It’s okay,” Minseok murmurs and keeps Jongin’s bangs away from his face with a hand, palm cool against Jongin’s forehead, rubbing Jongin’s back soothingly with the other. “It’s okay, get it all out. Like that.”

Jongin’s eyes sting from tears of pain and mortification. Things were going so well, everything was perfect, and now he’s here dirtying Minseok’s spotless bathroom with vomit. 

He lifts his head, coughing, and takes a deep breath when the need to heave seems to subside. “I don’t know what happened… whatー what was in the food?” he manages to ask, voice thick and shaky. 

“The food? Tofu, beef andーand garlic, onion,” Minseok stammers quickly. “Bell pepper, some curryー” 

Jongin groans pitifully. He can’t believe it, this must be a cruel joke of the universe. 

“Curry,” he pants, resting his cheek against the cold porcelain of the toilet. His mouth tastes awful and it almost makes him throw up again. “I can’t eat curry. It upーupsets my stomach.”

Minseok gasps, eyes widening. “Oh, no. Jongin, I am so sorry,” he says, stricken, kneeling by Jongin’s side and pressing even closer, not seeming to care about Jongin’s gross state. “I am so sorry.” 

Nausea hits Jongin again and he hunches over, retching. 

Minseok keeps rubbing his back and petting his hair soothingly until Jongin pulls his head away from the toilet and slumps against the wall with a groan, eyes closed as his stomach keeps churning. Minseok stands up and flushes away the vomit before wetting a cloth with cold water.

“Here,” he says, cleaning Jongin’s mouth and chin and wiping his face of sweat and tears, murmuring more comforting words as he does. “Can you stand?” 

Jongin nods weakly and lets Minseok help him to his feet. 

“I have a spare toothbrush that you can use.”

Jongin looks at himself in the mirror as he brushes his teeth and grimaces. He looks awful, eyes red and face pale with splotches of colour here and there. Minseok is by his side in front of the sink and he sighs, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to take a shower?”

Jongin nods again and Minseok gives him a change of clothes, quietly closing the bathroom door after himself.

A shower is just what Jongin needs and he lets the hot water and soap wash away the disgusting feeling still clinging to his skin together with the acrid smell of vomit. 

Minseok’s clothes fits him well enough, the t-shirt a little tight on his shoulders, but the random wafts of Minseok’s scent he catches as he moves are comforting. 

When he finally steps out of the bathroom, he feels much better but also completely drained, his stomach still hurting a little, and he slides into Minseok’s bed gratefully when Minseok folds the covers back in invitation.

“What’s this?” he asks when Minseok hands him a mug filled with a light coloured liquid. 

“Fennel tea,” Minseok says, settling in beside him and pulling Jongin’s back to rest against his chest. “It’s good for stomach pain.”

Right in that moment, a cramp makes Jongin’s stomach twist painfully, and Jongin lets out a small whimper as he clutches it. Minseok slips a hand under Jongin’s t-shirt and starts rubbing his belly, sighing. 

It feels very nice and Jongin lets go of his shirt to quietly sips at his mug, the hot tea warming him up from the inside and making his muscles relax. The silence worries him, though, and he can’t help but think that Minseok is disappointed by what became of their date.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out in a mumble. 

Minseok’s hand still. “Why?”

“I spoiled our night.”

“What?” Minseok tilts Jongin’s chin up to look at his face. “What are you talking about? You did nothing of the sort. If anyone is to blame, it’s me. It’s my fault you got sick… I’m sorry, I feel awful about it.”

“You couldn’t have known I can’t eat curry.” Jongin protests, frowning. “I should have told you.”

Minseok sighs again, stroking the back of his fingers down Jongin’s cheek. “What a mess,” he says, but the small smile curving his lips is soft and genuine. “You didn’t spoil anything, though, are we clear? Sickness and heart attacks aside, I loved tonight.”

Jongin grins and happily lets Minseok press a kiss to his lips from upside down. 

“I loved it too,” he says, rubbing his cheek against Minseok’s chest, eyes starting to droop from exhaustion. “I love being with you.”

Minseok slips his hand under Jongin’s t-shirt to start rubbing his belly again. “Me too.”

🜂

The next morning Jongin wakes up to Minseok’s alarm, the loud sound abruptly pulling him out of his sleep, and he whines from where he’s buried his face into Minseok’s neck. 

“Sorry,” Minseok mumbles and reaches over to grab his phone from the nightstand, turning the alarm off. 

Jongin curls himself tighter against Minseok and whines again. “Why do you even have an alarm set on a Saturday? It’s too early.” 

“I like to go on morning runs during the weekends,” Minseok lets out in an amused huff. Because of course he does. “And it’s ten in the morning.”

“Practically _dawn_.” 

Minseok laughs and wraps his arms around Jongin, dropping kisses to his messy hair. “Are you always this grumpy in the morning?”

Jongin stubbornly keeps his face hidden against Minseok’s neck in protest, but then the fact that he’s in Minseok’s bed, in his arms, with Minseok giving him kisses as he rubs his back actually registers in his sleep addled brain, and he raises his head with a sleepy, dopey smile. 

“There he is,” Minseok coos with a grin and kisses him on the lips before rolling them over so that he can settle onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. “How is your stomach?”

Jongin sighs contently when Minseok starts rubbing his tummy like he did last night. “It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Good,” Minseok hums. “I’ll make you something light for breakfast just in case. Wouldn’t want to risk upsetting your stomach again.” 

“Okay,” Jongin smiles, basking in Minseok’s attention and care. He loves it. “Thank you.”

“Jook sound okay?”

Jongin nods and takes Minseok’s face in his hands, pulling him down to press a few quick kisses to his mouth.

They burrow right under the covers after breakfast, wrapped around each other while the jook settle warm in their bellies. 

Sweet, languid kisses turn into heavy, intense making out in no time.

“Jongin,” Minseok pants, now settled in between Jongin’s legs, the covers a heap at the foot of the bed. “Do you want to slow down?”

Jongin cages Minseok with his thighs, winding his arms around Minseok’s neck to pull him closer. “No, please, keep going.”

Minseok kisses him again, licking deep into his mouth before breaking away with a heavy breath. “Are you sure?” 

Jongin nods frantically, arousal burning along his skin. “Yes. Yes, _please_.”

“Okay,” Minseok pulls himself up. “Okay, kitten.”

Jongin moans and melts at the pet name and Minseok strokes his cheek, mouth curving into a pleased smile. 

Jongin’s mouth falls open when Minseok brushes his thumb against his lips, and he gives it a little lick with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it to suck on it. 

“Look at that,” Minseok breathes, pressing his thumb down on Jongin’s tongue, staring at the way Jongin’s mouth works around it. “Such a good kitten. So eager.” 

Jongin whimpers and sucks harder, hot need stirring faster in the pit of his belly, and he chases after Minseok’s thumb when Minseok removes it from his mouth. 

“Let’s get this off,” Minseok says and strips Jongin of his t-shirt before dipping down to press row after row of open mouthed kisses along his chest, making little shivers of pleasure travel down Jongin’s spine. 

Jongin cards his fingers through Minseok’s hair and watches as Minseok gives his undivided attention to every inch of skin. His heart swells in his chest. Nobody has ever treated him like this, with such care, almost reverence, like he’s something precious, and he feels himself falling a little bit more for Minseok with every new press of lips. 

Minseok kisses his way over his collarbones and down his arms, he kisses the inside of his wrists and the palms of his hands, and Jongin melts completely into the bed. Minseok starts licking slow circles around one of Jongin’s nipples, making him whimper, and gives the nub a little suck before moving to the other to do the same. 

Jongin squirms under him, eyes closed against the gentle sensations of Minseok’s warm tongue on his skin, moaning softly as Minseok sucks a trail down his stomach, pausing to affectionately lick into his belly button, and Jongin’s breath stutters when he stops right at the waistband of his sweatpants. 

Minseok looks up at him, lips brushing Jongin’s sensitive skin as he speaks. 

“Off?”

Jongin nods, mind buzzing pleasantly from Minseok’s tender ministrations. “Kiss first?”

Minseok smiles and leans over to give Jongin a slow, languid kiss before pulling back to hook his fingers under the waistband. Jongin bites his lip as Minseok slowly starts to slide the sweatpants and underwear down his thighs, and lifts his legs up to help him pull them all the way off.

“You’re so beautiful, kitten.” Minseok whispers as he takes a moment to take Jongin in, bare and splayed out for him on the bed, petting his hips and legs, the inside of his thighs. 

“Off, off,” Jongin whines, tugging at the hem of Minseok’s shirt. “I want to see you too, hyung.”

Minseok nods and drops two quick kisses on Jongin’s knees. “Want to help me?” 

Jongin nods and sits up, scooting closer. He slips his hands under the hem of Minseok’s t-shirt and shivers as he traces over Minseok’s abs, running his fingertips along the defined lines of muscle. He tugs the tee off then, letting his eyes roam all over Minseok’s perfect chest and stomach, and he’s overwhelmed with the sudden need to be even closer. He wraps his arms around Minseok and shivers again at the feeling of their bare skin pressed together. 

Minseok rubs his back as he holds him close, and kisses his hair. “So sweet, kitten,” he murmurs. 

Jongin trails a hand to his sweatpants and lifts his head. “Can I?” 

Minseok nods and Jongin holds his breath as he slides his hand past the waistband, cupping Minseok briefly through his boxers before slipping inside them. He whimpers when his fingers wrap around Minseok’s cock and he hurriedly tugs the sweatpants and underwear off with his other hand. 

“Hyung,” he stares as he slowly, slowly strokes up and down the shaft, making Minseok moan. “You’reー you’reー”

Words stick to the back of his throat. Minseok’s cock is so big and thick and it feels so warm and heavy in his hand, precum smearing his fingers. The thought of having it inside him, in his body, makes fire thrum in his veins.

He scoots back on the bed and drags Minseok down with him, splaying his legs open to accommodate him.

“Hyung, please, now,” he says as he kisses him, still stroking his cock, making Minseok’s hips buck when he squeezes the head. “I want you in me.”

“Yeah,” Minseok pants as he breaks away. “Yeah, okay.”

Jongin peppers kisses all over Minseok’s chest when he leans over to take lube and a condom from the nightstand and he hitches his legs up for him. He watches as Minseok slicks his fingers and readily parts his mouth when he dips down to give him one more kiss. 

“Ready?”

He nods and gasps softly when a lubed finger circles around his hole. He breathes slowly and lets himself relax. 

“Slipping inside now, kitten.” 

Minseok’s words are breathed against his mouth and Jongin sighs when the finger slides in past his rim, letting Minseok’s pleased hum wash over him. 

“You’re so warm,” Minseok praises as he circles his finger, letting it rub against Jongin’s walls. “And tight. I can’t believe you’re letting me do this, kitten, I feel so lucky.” 

Jongin’s heart goes skittering at the words and he wraps his arms around Minseok’s shoulders. “I imagine this when I touch myself,” he confesses, words a murmur. “Your fingers inside me like this.”

Minseok smiles. “Yeah?” he breathes and makes Jongin gasp against his lips as he pushes in a second finger.

“Yeah,” Jongin whispers and hums as Minseok’s fingers scissor inside him, thrusting in and out a few times, stretching him so good. They feel perfect inside him.

“Me too, kitten.” Minseok rubs his nose against Jongin’s cheek. “And you look so pretty like this, you’re like a dream come true.” 

Jongin sighs and lets his eyes slip closed. It feels so nice, so good. Their position is so intimate and the rhythm of Minseok’s fingers slow and gentle. All of it has Jongin’s chest flutter with butterflies. He feels so cared for.

“You’re doing so well,” Minseok murmurs as he presses a kiss to Jongin’s parted lips. 

“More, please.”

“More?” 

Jongin nods and moans softly when Minseok obliges and slips a third finger inside. 

“It feels so good.”

“Yeah, kitten. You take my fingers so well.”

Minseok’s fingers graze Jongin’s prostate and Jongin gasps at the sudden pulse of pleasure, hole clenching. “T-There.” 

Minseok smiles and brushes teasingly against his prostate. “Here?”

“Yeah,” Jongin keens.

“You make such pretty noises,” Minseok coos and starts rubbing his fingers in tight, steady circles onto his prostate. 

Jongin’s hips buck as pleasure rolls through his body in hot waves, making his head loll back, and he clenches around Minseok’s fingers as strained, high pitched noises spill from his mouth. 

“That’s right,” Minseok hums and presses his pinky past Jongin’s slick rim, stretching it wide. “You sound so sweet, mewling like the little kitten you are.”

Jongin’s back arches as Minseok keeps thrusting into him with four fingers, picking up his pace, and he clings to Minseok’s shoulders, his needy whines mingling with Minseok’s whispered encouragements. 

He sucks in a breath when Minseok gradually slows down and pulls out, the onslaught of pleasure ebbing away and leaving him breathless. 

“Okay, kitten?” Minseok asks, tipping their foreheads together. 

Jongin swallows, chest heaving. “Yeah,” he nods. “Yeah.”

“That felt good?”

Jongin nods again, harder, and easily opens up for Minseok’s tongue, letting it tangle with his own, slow and sweet. 

“Hyung,” he breathes as he pulls out of the kiss and pats around for the condom. “I want you in me now. I want to feel you.”

“Okay.” 

Minseok kisses him deeply again while Jongin tears open the foil packet and he pulls himself up to let Jongin roll the condom on for him, gathering Jongin’s legs onto his arms as Jongin lubes him up and guides him to his hole. 

“Deep breaths now, kitten.” 

Jongin whines when the head of Minseok’s cock pushes inside him, sliding easily past his rim, and his breath quickens at the feeling of being spread open and filled slowly. He looks up to see Minseok clenching his jaw as he sinks in inch by inch, his grip tight on Jongin’s thighs, and a shaky moan slips out of Minseok’s mouth when he bottoms out, breath laboured. 

“God,” Minseok whispers.

Taking a shaky breath, Jongin rests a hand over his lower abdomen, marveling at the weight and feel of Minseok’s cock lodged inside him, so hot and hard, almost scorching, and bigger than any dildo he’s ever used, much more satisfying. It feels so good and the light burn of stretched muscles makes him crave more.

“H-Hyung,” he clutches Minseok’s bicep. “Move.” 

He shudders when Minseok pulls out and slides back in, gently, his cock rubbing slowly against Jongin’s walls. 

“Again.” 

Minseok shifts to his knees, lowering himself on his elbows, and rolls his hips again. His cock grazes oh so lightly against Jongin’s prostate and Jongin’s breath hitches. 

“Keep going,” he breathes, fisting the sheets.

Minseok sets a gentle pace, movements steady and deliberate as he thrusts in and out of Jongin’s hole. 

“How does it feel, kitten?”

Jongin whines and circles his arms tightly around Minseok’s shoulders. “S-So good.” 

Jongin’s head swims as he's gently rocked against the mattress and breathy moans slip out of his mouth with every long glide of Minseok’s cock inside him. 

“You feel so good,” Minseok murmurs in Jongin’s ear. “So good, kitten. The best I've ever had.”

Jongin’s cock jumps and he tightens his grip. “More.” 

Minseok thrusts into him with a quick snap of his hips, cock hitting Jongin’s prostate, and Jongin jolts on the bed. 

“ _Ah_ ー A-Again.” 

Minseok pulls out to the head then and slams back inside his hole, making Jongin cry out, and starts fucking him hard and fast, rocking into Jongin’s prostate with every thrust. Jongin’s mouth goes slack as the pleasure rattles his body, making him spasm and clench, cock slapping on his stomach and leaving a mess of precum. 

“Don’t stop,” he desperately tries to meet the roll of Minseok’s hips. “Oh, don’t stop, _don’t stop_.” 

Minseok captures his lips in a sloppy kiss and pounds harder into him. “Come on,” he rasps, and fists Jongin’s cock, stroking it fast. “You’re almost there kitten, come on.” 

Fire bursts in Jongin’s body and he locks up as his orgasm rushes through him, shaking him to the core. His breath halts in his chest and he squeezes his eyes shut as he spurts all over himself with a wail. 

A broken sound slips out of Minseok’s throat as Jongin clamps hard around his cock, and he fucks into him with a few more hard thrusts before he comes as well, hips jerking as he groans. 

They collapse on the bed, panting, and Minseok releases Jongin’s legs, making Jongin go limp under him. 

“How are you feeling?” Minseok asks tenderly after catching their breath, brushing Jongin’s sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

“Good,” Jongin sighs and his mouth curves into a tired smile. “I’m happy.” 

“Yeah?”

Jongin nods. “I’m glad you were my first.” 

Minseok smiles brightly and leans down to kiss him. 

“I’m happy too,” he whispers against his lips. “I’m glad you let me. You were perfect, kitten, perfect.” 

Jongin’s heart swells in his chest and he clings to Minseok’s shoulders, happily letting Minseok cover his face with soft pecks, sighing contentedly. 

Minseok pulls out then, chuckling when Jongin whines at the loss. He disposes of the condom and makes to climb off the bed but Jongin grabs his arm to stop him.

“Where are you going?” he asks, mouth pursing into a pout. “Stay.”

“I have to clean us up, kitten.” 

“We can do that later. I want to cuddle now. And nap.”

Minseok takes Jongin’s chin in his hand. “You don’t mind waking up all sticky?”

“No,” Jongin shakes his head and tugs at Minseok’s arm. “Come here.”

"Alright, then." Minseok whispers and retrieves the covers from the foot of the bed, smiling affectionately as he drapes them over the both of them. "Such a needy kitten after sex, aren’t we?"

Jongin giggles and worms his body around Minseok. “ _Yes_.” 

🜂

Warmth flushes Jongin’s cheeks as he stares at his laptop screen. Is he really doing this?

He hadn’t really opened the online sex toy shop with the intention of buying anything. In actuality, he had just been browsing around the Internet while procrastinating from writing his paper, but then… then he had seen _it_. 

The butt plug is a silicone one, of a sleek black colour, nothing dramatically big but just the perfect size. What caught Jongin’s attention, though, is the fluffy cat tail attached to the base, smoky black and with a white pointed tip. Cute. _Sexy_. 

It’s everything Jongin didn’t know he wanted and definitely nothing he needs. That doesn’t explain why it’s in his shopping cart though… 

He eyes the shopping cart icon at the top of the webpage and almost holds his breath as he clicks to get to the check-out. Suddenly, a pop-up flashes onto the screen and it startles him so badly that he almost chokes on his saliva. It’s a recommendation ad from the website and it’s apparently about things that match his chosen plug. 

Flustered, he goes to close it without another thought but his hand stills when he catches sight of one of the items displayed. His eyes glue on it and he swallows audibly. 

It’s a simple black satin collar. With a little bell attached to the front.

The thought of Minseok calling him kitten in his low soft voice while Jongin is wearing the cat tail and collar, bell making a tinkling sound everytime he moves, sneaks into Jongin’s mind, and his breath hitches. 

Jongin clicks to add the collar before he can change his mind.

He pushes his chair away from his desk once the website informs him that the order has been processed successfully and he puts his face into his hands, cheeks burning now. 

What has he done?

The sudden ringing of his phone makes him jump and he blindly reaches a hand out to pick it up from the desk, bringing it to his ear without checking the caller ID. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, kitten.”

Jongin straightens up at hearing Minseok’s warm voice on the other end of the line, heart starting and stopping in his chest. Oh my god, the _timing_. 

“Hyung,” he says breathlessly. “Hi.” 

“Sorry for the sudden call, is it a bad time? What are you doing?”

Jongin’s eyes dart to the sex toy website still very open on his laptop screen and he hurries to shut the lid. 

“N-Nothing, I was just writing a paper for Miss Kwon!” he says quickly and then clears his throat, willing his heart to slow down and his voice to not sound so _guilty_. “And you don’t have to apologize, you can call me whenever you want.”

“Okay,” Minseok says and Jongin can hear the smile in his voice. “I just missed you.”

Jongin melts in his chair at that, a dopey smile spreading across his face, and he swivels around to climb on his bed. “Yeah?” 

Minseok hums in affirmation. “I really wanted to hear your voice.”

Jongin hugs his pillow, letting the warmth of Minseok’s voice wash over him. “I miss you too,” he murmurs. “How was the game today?”

“Good, fun,” Minseok says. Jongin can hear him rustling around on the other end. “Luhan almost cracked his head open against a goalpost.”

Jongin chuckles, curling up more into himself. “Hardcore.” 

“We finished pretty late though,” Minseok continues. “I actually just stepped out of the shower.”

At the words, Jongin’s mind is assaulted by images of Minseok’s naked body, his skin still damp and warm from the shower, little drops of water trailing from his wet hair to his firm chest and travelling down his stomach and his wonderful abs. Abs that Jongin now knows very well and is very fond of.

A little moan slips out before Jongin can stop it and he clasps a hand to his mouth, eyes wide. 

“Oh? What was that, kitten?” 

Jongin buries his face into his pillow, embarrassment heating his cheeks. 

“Nothing.”

“That didn’t sound like nothing.”

Jongin keeps silent, too mortified to say anything.

“Are you touching yourself?” 

Jongin’s head shoots up. “No!” he says indignantly. 

Minseok chuckles, and then hums. “Then... can you touch yourself for me?” 

Jongin’s stomach swoops. Minseok is so forward. “N-Now?”

“Yes.”

Jongin bites his lip, a little hesitant. He’s never done something like this before and he can’t say he’s not at least a little nervous, having this been sprung up on him so suddenly. But then again, everything he’s done with Minseok so far has felt amazing and Minseok has been nothing but the perfect partner, attentive and considerate, and he’s never failed to make Jongin reach the most intense of highs.

A little thrill of excitement goes up Jongin’s spine and the decision is taken. 

“Okay,” he says and rolls onto his back. 

He’s rewarded with Minseok’s pleased voice.

“Good. Are you on the bed?”

“Yes.”

“Are you comfortable?”

“Yes.”

“Very good, kitten.” Jongin can hear him climb onto his own bed. “Tell me what you’re wearing.” 

“Um, sweatpants and a t-shirt.” 

He winces at how awkward he sounds. Guess he's not doing a good job at being sexy...

“I love when you wear comfy clothes,” Minseok hums, though. “You look so soft and cute, it makes me want to cover you with kisses everywhere.” 

Jongin smiles, heart giving a little flutter. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Noted,” Minseok chuckles, and then sighs, sounding as if he’s getting comfortable. “Palm yourself. I want you to palm yourself through your clothes.”

Heat stirs in Jongin’s stomach and he lets his hand stray between his legs. He cups himself through his sweatpants and starts stroking his cock, lightly tracing his fingers over the head.

“How does it feel, kitten?”

Jongin’s breath hitches at Minseok’s low voice. “It feels nice.”

“Very well, kitten. Keep going. Nice and slow.”

Jongin gives a little hum of affirmation and keeps stroking himself. He’s fully hard in no time and the teasing touches up and down his cock make shivers run down his spine and his breath quickens. 

“Can I take off my sweatpants? And boxers?”

“Yes, take them off and touch yourself.”

Jongin quickly slides his sweats and boxers off and spreads his legs wider as he wraps his hand around himself, a whimper tumbling out of his mouth when he squeezes the head.

“Remember, kitten, slowly. I can’t have you coming yet.”

Jongin whines but does as he’s told, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. 

“Good kitten.” 

Jongin shivers at the warm praise and feels precum leak from his slit. 

There’s the sound of heavy, slightly shaky breathing coming from over the line. 

“Are you touching yourself too?” 

“Of course, kitten, hearing your hitched breaths and cute noises drives me crazy. I’m so hard already. All because of you.”

Jongin whimpers. He wants to see, wants to touch Minseok himself, feel his thick cock in his own hand. His hips buck. 

“Hyung,” he pleads. “I need more. Please.”

Minseok moans. “How can I deny you anything when you ask me with that whiny voice of yours. Do you have lube near, kitten?”

“Yes,” Jongin answers, breathless. “Yes, I do.”

“Get it, then.”

Jongin rolls to his knees and reaches over to pull open one of his dresser drawers, taking his small bottle of lube and popping it open before lying on his back again. 

“I have it.”

“Good,” Minseok croons. “I want you to slick up your fingers now, and circle your hole. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” Jongin breathes and squirts a good amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing them together before reaching between his legs to rub the tip of his index finger around his rim. He sighs.

“That’s it, kitten, relax.” 

Jongin closes his eyes and keeps teasing around his hole. He needs more, though.

“Hyung…”

“I got you. Push a finger in. Just one.” 

Jongin does as he’s told and breaches himself, easing his finger past the tight ring of muscles. 

“It’s inside,” he breathes, swallowing. 

“Very good,” Minseok praises him. “Now play with yourself.”

Jongin’s breath becomes shaky as he slides in and out of his hole, rubbing around his walls in slow circles. 

“Add another finger,” Minseok instructs and desire is clear in his voice. “I wish I could see you right now, I bet you look gorgeous. I wish I could touch you.” 

“Yes,” Jongin keens as he pushes in a second finger. “I want your fingers, hyung. I want your fingers inside me.” 

“Yeah,” Minseok moans and Jongin picks up his pace. “Yeah, I’d give them to you, kitten. I’d stretch you so good, make you loose and pliant, catching your sweet moans with my mouth as I kiss you breathless.”

“Oh, please,” Jongin inserts a third finger and sinks in deep, twisting his fingers and choking on a moan when he hits his prostate.

Minseok groans, affected. “Oh, kitten, did you find your sweet spot?”

“Yeah,” Jongin whines and keens when he brushes against it once again, hips kicking down.

“Good, you’re so good.” Minseok purrs. “I would too. I’d find your sweet sweet spot and finger it, over and over, drive you crazy until you’re a moaning mess pushing wildly into my hand.”

Jongin moans loudly, shuddering at the filthy words crooned right into his ear, and thrusts his fingers faster into himself. He knows Minseok would be able to do exactly that, word for word. 

“Would you want that, kitten? Would you want to ride my fingers until you come all over yourself?”

“ _Yes_.” 

“Or would you rather have my cock? Buried deep inside you? So deep.”

Jongin’s hips buck. “Yeah,” he pants. “Yeah, I want it.”

“I’d fuck you so good. Hard. Fast. Till you can’t think. Can’t speak. But you’d take it, right, kitten? You’d take it so well.”

“Yeah,” Jongin moans, clenching. “I’d be so good, hyung, I’d take it so good for you.”

“Fuck, I know.” 

“H-Hyung, I’mー I’m gonnaー” 

“You gonna come, kitten? Keep going, then. Keep moving your fingers, you’re doing so well.”

Jongin moans and ruts against his fingers. 

“I’m close, too,” Minseok continues, breath ragged. “You’re gonna make me come so hard.”

Jongin drops his phone on the bed beside his head and reaches down to wrap his other hand around his cock, slippery with precum. 

“C’mon, kitten,” Minseok’s voice is strained. “C’mon.” 

Pleasure shoots like electricity through Jongin’s body and his back arches as he comes with a cry, spraying hot cum all over his t-shirt, and he only distantly hears Minseok following suit on the other end of the line.

They’re silent as they come down, Jongin sprawled on his bed with his eyes closed, the only sound the one of their panting breaths. The muscles of Jongin’s right arm ache and his hand is trembling from the prolonged strain. 

“Fuck,” Minseok says after a few minutes and clears his throat. 

All Jongin can manage is a slurred mumble.

“You okay there, kitten?” Minseok chuckles. 

Jongin hums, voice a little scratchy. “Fantastic.”

Another chuckle. “Did you like it?”

Jongin smiles. Minseok is so sweet and considerate, always checking with him. Best boyfriend ever.

“Very,” he says and slowly sits up. He takes off his shirt and cleans himself up with it as best he can before dropping it on the floor by the bed. He’ll take a shower later.

“Have you ever had phone sex before?” Minseok asks. 

“No,” Jongin hums as he slips under the covers, rolling on his side and cradling his phone closer against his ear. “You were my first. Again.”

“Ah. Got it.” 

He can hear the happiness in Minseok’s voice perfectly and it warms him up from the inside out. 

His eyelids start to droop. “I’m going to fall asleep.” 

“Should we hang up?”

“No,” Jongin mumbles. “Talk to me.”

“What about?”

“I dunno. Whatever.” Jongin shrugs sleepily. “Just wanna hear your voice.”

“Until you fall asleep?”

“Mh mh.” 

There’s a small exhale on the other end of the line and then Minseok’s tender voice. 

“Okay, kitten.”

🜂

Jongin’s eyes blink slowly as he turns a page of his notebook. He’s lying on Minseok’s couch, head propped on a pillow by the armrest and feet in Minseok’s lap. He should be concentrating on the concept of cosmopolitanism in Hellenistic Greece but his mind wanders drowsily in and out of focus as Minseok massages his feet, fingers pressing into just the right spots. 

A little noise slips from his throat when Minseok starts rubbing circular motions up the arch of his right foot, putting wonderful pressure in the grooves between the bones, and he melts into the couch as his eyes slip shut. He’d be purring if he could. 

“Hey,” Minseok says and pulls at his toes. “Don’t fall asleep.”

Jongin whines and wriggles his foot to shake Minseok’s hand off. He squeaks and snaps his eyes open when Minseok retaliates by tickling him, making his whole body jolt. 

“Hyung!” 

Minseok’s smile is something devilish. “I see.”

“Hyung, don’t you dareー” Jongin’s words cut off with another squeak when Minseok tickles him again. “Oh my god!”

He tries to pull his feet to safety but Minseok traps them with his arm to start tickling him in earnest and he goes limp with a cry. The notebook goes flying as he writhes and squirms on the couch and his wild giggles mix with Minseok’s laughter.

“Hyung,” he cries, gasping for breath. “Hyung, stop!” 

He finally manages to free his legs with a kick and he springs forward to grab Minseok’s hands and pin them above his head as he leans menacingly over him. 

“ _You_.”

Minseok grins up at him. “Now that’s a nice view.”

Jongin levels him with a look but the effect is ruined by the smile that’s trying to tug at the corners of his lips. 

“I can’t believe you did that.” 

“Most fun I’ve had in a while.” 

That lopsided, stupidly gorgeous grin makes Jongin want to rip it off Minseok’s face, so he swoops down and crashes their lips together, Minseok opening up for him immediately. 

Jongin pulls away after a moment and squeezes Minseok’s hands. “Stay still,” he orders and lets go. “Be good.” 

“Bossy.” Minseok says but keeps still, licking his lips. 

Jongin kisses a path down Minseok’s jaw and neck and slowly trails his lips down his chest, stopping when he reaches one of Minseok’s nipples. He gives it a lick with the flat of his tongue from over Minseok’s shirt and then takes it into his mouth, dampening the fabric as he sucks wetly at it. 

Minseok moans under him, head tilting back. His hands shoot down to grip Jongin’s hair at a particularly hard tug of his teeth. 

Jongin stops and raises his head. “Your hands.” 

Minseok obediently puts his hands back above his head and Jongin smiles against his shirt as he resumes sucking on his nipple.

“Like to have control?” Minseok breathes, a little gasp escaping his mouth when Jongin switches to his other nipple.

Jongin giggles and snakes a hand under the hem of Minseok’s shirt, playing with his abs. “I think so? This is fun. I like you like this.” 

Minseok smiles at him, eyes fond. 

“You know,” Minseok says then. “If you like we could try tying me up for real.”

Jongin pauses at that and sits up, straddling Minseok’s waist. He looks at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Minseok nods. “You want to?”

“That sounds really hot,” Jongin mumbles, biting his lip. “How? Do you have special, um… stuff?” 

“I don’t, but we could use what we have here. Like neckties or something.” Minseok moves his hands to stroke up and down Jongin’s sides. “What do you think?”

Jongin can’t help but relax into Minseok’s touch, and he nods. “Okay. I want to try.”

“You’re sure? We won’t do anything if you feel weird about it.”

Jongin smiles, Minseok’s earnest words and his clear, honest eyes giving him the final reassurance he needs. “I’m sure.” 

“Okay,” Minseok gives him a smile of his own and pulls him down into a sweet kiss before prompting him to climb off the couch to go to the bedroom. He rifles through his closet and takes out two simple black ties. “These should work.” 

Jongin feels excitement starting to buzz inside him as he looks at the ties and he takes them from Minseok’s hands, feeling the silky material with his fingers. “Strip!” 

“As you wish, kitten,” Minseok smiles and starts taking off his clothes, throwing them onto his desk. 

He pulls Jongin closer when he’s done. 

“C’mere,” he says and wraps his arms around him, letting his hands travel all over Jongin’s body as he captures his lips. “Let me feel you a little since I won’t be able to touch for a while.” Jongin smiles into the kiss. 

Minseok gives a little squeeze to Jongin’s ass and then climbs onto the bed, positioning himself with his back against the headboard. Jongin follows and kneels in between his legs. He takes one of the ties and starts wrapping it around one of Minseok’s wrists in a couple of loose loops and ties the two ends to the bedpost with a knot. 

“How does it feel?” 

Minseok gives the tie a few experimental tugs. “Good.”

“It’s not too tight, right?”

“No,” Minseok shakes his head with a smile. “It’s comfortable.” 

“Okay.” Jongin secures Minseok’s other wrist. “Tell me if you ever start losing feeling in your hands. And if you want me to untie you.” 

“I will, kitten, but don’t worry, they’re perfect.”

Jongin gives himself a moment to take in the sight that is Minseok like this, naked and restrained, all his for the taking. It has heat winding sharply in the pit of his stomach and he leans in to give Minseok a quick but deep kiss before sliding off to stand at the foot of the bed.

He meets Minseok’s eyes and starts taking his t-shirt off, slowly, revealing his stomach and chest bit by bit, and then lets it drop to the floor, coyly biting his lip. Pink tinges his cheeks and he feels a little silly, but he wants to try and make this hot. 

He must be succeeding, judging by the low groan Minseok lets out. 

“Do I ever tell you how gorgeous you are?”

A smile tugs at the corners of Jongin’s mouth.

“You do, actually.” 

He slides a hand down his chest suggestively and starts unbuttoning the fly of his jeans. 

“I don’t think I do it enough. You’re fucking gorgeous. Fuck, you’re actually the hottest fucking person I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Jongin can’t help the giddy giggle that escapes from his lips as he shimmies his jeans down his hips, letting them pool at his feet. “Stop. I’m trying to be sexy.”

“Oh, trust me, you don’t need to try.” 

“Stop!” 

Jongin shucks off his boxers and climbs on the bed, taking Minseok’s face in his hands and crashing their lips together to shut him up. He can’t resist slipping his tongue into Minseok’s eager mouth though and the kiss turns heavy and urgent in no time. 

“Lube,” Jongin says, breaking away. “In the nightstand?”

“Yeah,” Minseok answers a little breathlessly.

Jongin quickly grabs the lube and a condom and settles on the bed in front of Minseok. He slicks up his fingers and leans back on one elbow, legs spread wide to put his hole on open display. Minseok is already half hard, his cock curving over his hip. 

Jongin brings a finger in between his legs and starts drawing slow circles around his rim, tapping at it a few times, and heated delight curses through his body as he watches Minseok’s eyes follow his every moment. 

Minseok’s lips part when he pushes inside, sinking the finger in to the knuckle.

“Shit.”

Jongin smiles at the edge in Minseok’s voice and starts pumping the finger in and out of his hole. He sighs and lets his head loll back a little, enjoying the nice feeling of muscles being stretched lightly.

“Does that feel nice, kitten?”

“Yes,” Jongin breathes and adds another finger, humming as he scissors both of them inside him. 

Minseok licks his lips. “Would my fingers feel better?”

“Yes,” Jongin squirms as he wriggles his fingers around. “But you can’t touch me, only watch.”

“Mean, mean.”

Jongin giggles. His hips buck when his fingers brush against his prostate, making him gasp, and he does it again, squeezing his eyes. 

Minseok groans, cock jumping. “God, look at you, playing so well with yourself. And you won’t let me touch?”

“Nuh uh,” Jongin shakes his head, voice only a little shaky as he presses a third finger inside. “I’m preparing myself. Gonna ride your cock.”

“My cock? You want to fuck yourself on my cock? Do you think it’s yours?”

Jongin nods as he thrusts quickly in and out of himself, breath hitching. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s mine.”

“Fuck,” Minseok rasps and sits up straighter, wrists struggling against the restraints. Precum leaks onto his stomach. “It is, kitten. It’s all yours. Yours to ride and make yourself come on.”

“Yeah,” Jongin moans and shoves his fingers deeper, hole clenching. “I’m gonna ride it slow, slow, until I come.”

Minseok groans. “Kitten, how deep? How deep will you take it?” 

“All the way,” Jongin bites his lip as he works his pinky inside himself. “I’ll take all of it.”

“Yeah,” Minseok pants, eyes fixed on Jongin’s stretched rim. “Yeah, it’s all yours, all for you, completely at your mercy.” 

Jongin picks up his pace and gives a little cry when he hits his prostate on a particularly hard thrust. His arm gives out and he sags on the bed, moaning high as he keeps fucking himself with four fingers. 

“Fuck. Kitten. I can’tー” Minseok sounds wrecked, pulling desperately on the ties. “Kitten, god, c’mere.”

Jongin sucks in a breath and slowly pulls himself up, getting on his knees. He pulls his fingers out and crawls in between Minseok’s legs. Minseok immediately surges forward to take his lips, plunging his tongue into his mouth to kiss him, harsh and needy, and Jongin feels a rush of power at being able to affect Minseok like this. 

He breaks off the kiss and fumbles for the condom, taking it out of the wrapper and rolling it onto Minseok, making him moan. He straddles Minseok’s lap and takes Minseok’s cock in his hand, lining it up against his hole, and rubs the head teasingly over his rim.

Minseok groans. “C’mon, kitten, please.”

The plea makes Jongin shiver. “Please what?”

Minseok licks his lips, swallowing as Jongin keeps rubbing the head of his cock back and forth between his cheeks. “Please let me be inside you.”

Jongin puts pressure on his rim. "Inside?"

"Yeah,” Minseok says, desperation lacing his tone.

“You mean like this?”

Jongin lets himself sink down, head tipping back on a breathy moan as his muscles make way for Minseok’s cock, taking it deeper and deeper, and Minseok whines under him, eyes wide and fists clenching.

Jongin closes his eyes when he reaches the base and stills, breathing deeply as he clenches. Minseok feels even bigger like this, buried inside him so deep. It’s overwhelming. 

He starts circling his hips, slowly, letting Minseok’s cock rub against his walls, and he gasps when it bumps against his prostate, making him clench once again. 

“Kitten…” 

Minseok’s voice is strained and Jongin grips the hair at the nape of his neck and tilts his head back to press their mouths together into a deep kiss. He starts moving then, little grinds of his hips back and forth, steady, slow, and Minseok groans against his lips. 

The movement makes Minseok’s cock tap repeatedly against Jongin’s prostate, sending steady pulses of pleasure throughout his body, and the kiss turns sloppy as little hitched moans escape from Jongin’s throat. 

Jongin pulls away and tips his forehead against Minseok’s, letting their breaths mingle together as he keeps moving. The lewdness of such intimacy makes fire simmer in his veins and he experimentally slides up and down once, breath stuttering in his chest as Minseok’s cock drags against his walls. 

“Fuck,” Minseok moans. 

Jongin does it again, and again, until he’s bouncing on Minseok’s cock, eyes squeezed shut against the sensation of being spread open and filled up over and over again. 

Minseok drops his head against the headboard, eyes heavy lidded as he stares up at Jongin riding his cock. “You feel like heaven, kitten.” 

Jongin shudders at the praise and he speeds up, gripping Minseok’s shoulders for leverage, his fast movements making his mouth go slack, filthy moans spilling from his lips. 

It feels so good. Pleasure fogs Jongin’s mind and he cries out when Minseok’s cock hits his prostate, making him falter and slump forward onto Minseok’s chest, gasping for breath. Minseok bucks his hips and a broken moan rips out of Jongin’s throat as his prostate is hit again, making him clench tightly. 

“Are you almost there, kitten?” Minseok pants with another sharp snap of his hips. Jongin’s eyes roll back. “Are you gonna come prettily on my cock?” 

“Hyung,” Jongin whimpers. “I-Iー”

“C’mon, kitten, show me how well you come on my cock. Show me how good you are.” 

Sucking in a breath, Jongin sits back up and starts fucking himself on Minseok’s cock, hard, fast, each bounce making his cock slap wetly against Minseok’s stomach. 

“Yeah,” Minseok groans. “Yeah, like that, fuck.”

High pitched whines fall freely from Jongin’s mouth as the pleasure swells and swells, stealing his breath, and then, abruptly, it bursts. Jongin’s orgasm explodes through him, wave after wave wracking his body, and he cries as he comes untouched all over Minseok’s chest. 

Minseok lets out a loud moan as Jongin squeezes hard around him and his hips stutter through a few sloppy bucks before he comes as well, cock throbbing as he spills into the condom. 

Jongin collapses on top of Minseok, panting against his neck, body trembling, and Minseok peppers kisses on his hair and the side of his face. 

After a few moments, Jongin takes a deep breath and straightens up to start untying Minseok’s wrists. The moment he’s able to, Minseok wraps his arms around Jongin and rolls him on his back on the bed, capturing his lips into a kiss.

“God, kitten, that was amazing,” he says as he licks into his mouth. “You were so good, and you came untouched, fuck, you’re so hot.”

Utterly drained, Jongin basks in the affection and praise and happily lets Minseok messily tangle their tongues together until he pulls out and flops beside him with a sigh. 

“I’m tired,” Jongin mumbles drowsily as he curls up against Minseok’s side, throwing a leg over Minseok’s and resting his head on his shoulder. He takes one of Minseok’s wrists and rubs his thumb gently over the faint red marks left from the ties. “I wanna sleep.”

Minseok drapes Jongin more on top of himself with an arm around his waist. “Let’s sleep then, kitten.”

🜂

Staring down at the fluff of the cat tail in his hands, Jongin is kind of regretting every decision he’s ever made ever when there’s a knock on his dorm room door.

After having had the whole day to think it through, wearing the cat tail butt plug together with the collar as a surprise for Minseok’s birthday is starting to feel less and less like a good idea and more like it’s going to backfire royally and end up weirding the birthday boy out.

Trying to ignore the nerves knotting his stomach, Jongin quickly puts the cat tail and collar back in their box, sliding it under his bed before standing up. He takes a deep breath and swings the door open. 

“Hey, kitten,” Minseok greets him. The gummy smile on his face is enough to ease off some of the nervousness and Jongin easily lets himself be pulled into a kiss as Minseok steps inside, melting in Minseok’s arms. 

“Happy birthday again, hyung,” he murmurs with a smile when they part.

“Thank you,” Minseok slides his hands up and down Jongin’s naked back. “Not that I’m complaining, but isn’t it a little too cold for you to walk around in only your boxers?” he asks as he eyes Jongin’s current state of undress.

“It’s fine,” Jongin shakes his head and buries his face into Minseok’s hair. “I have you to warm me up now,” he adds cheekily, dropping a peck on Minseok’s cheek.

“Are you perhaps fishing for cuddles, Kim Jongin?” Minseok asks as he pats Jongin’s butt.

Jongin hums. “Later, definitely.”

Minseok chuckles and they lapse into a comfortable silence. Jongin bites his lip. Now or never. 

“Um, I prepared something for you, hyung,” he says carefully, pulling away from the hug. “For your birthday.” 

Minseok looks at him. “Other than the cute breakfast date this morning?” 

Jongin nods. “Close your eyes.” 

A small amused smile curves Minseok’s lips. “Why? Is it a surprise?”

Jongin can feel warmth creep on his cheeks. “Yeah,” he mumbles, looking away. 

Minseok’s smile grows. “Are you blushing? What are you up to, kitten?”

“Just do it, hyung!”

“Okay, okay,” Minseok concedes, amused, and he closes his eyes. 

Jongin takes a step back, watching Minseok’s face closely. “Don’t peek!”

Minseok chuckles. “I won’t.”

“Promise.”

“I promise, kitten.” 

Appeased, Jongin scampers to the bed and kneels to retrieve the box. He stands up and reaches around himself to pull out the medium sized butt plug he had put in earlier to prep himself. He drops it inside the box and takes out the cat tail, slathering some lube on the plug.

It had taken Jongin four days to gather the courage to finally unpack his new toys, having felt too weird about the purchase for a while, but when he had tried them on he had felt cute and sexy and he had had one of the best orgasms when he tried to play with himself in them. He couldn’t wait to show them to Minseok, but now that the moment has come, the thought alone is nerve wracking. If Minseok doesn’t like this then Jongin will be very embarrassed. He’ll probably cry.

He braces a hand against the edge of the bed and carefully eases the cat plug inside himself, the soft fluff of the tail settling between his cheeks and tickling his skin as it brushes against his thighs. He lets out a silent sigh of satisfaction when he straightens up. It really is the perfect size, stretching him just right while still feeling completely comfortable.

Jongin takes the satin collar out of the box next. The bell tinkles lightly as he brings it around his neck, the plush lining inside like a caress against his skin, and he freezes, eyes darting towards Minseok.

There is a curious frown on Minseok’s face, head tilted towards the direction the sound came from, but his eyes are still closed and Jongin hurries to fasten the collar and climbs on the bed, making sure to move as carefully as possible so as not to jostle the bell again.

His stomach twists with nerves as he gets into position, on his hands and knees, facing away from Minseok to present his ass for him. He squeezes his eyes shut for a second and takes a deep breath.

“You can look now.”

Jongin didn’t really know what to expect, at least some kind of reaction, but after a whole minute of complete silence, he’s getting worried. He gingerly peeks over his shoulder, only to find Minseok staring at the tail with a blank look on his face. 

Jongin’s stomach sinks and he moves to sit back on his heels. This was a bad idea, a bad bad _bad_ idea. He was so bold, of course this would be too much for Minseok. He can feel his eyes pricking and he’s about to climb off the bed when the sudden sound of Minseok’s voice breaks the silence.

“Holy _shit_.”

Hands frame Jongin’s ass and haul it up, startling a little yelp out of Jongin as he braces his hands on the bed, taken off guard.

Minseok is all over him. He runs his fingers down the length of the cat tail, rubbing and petting through the fluff, and he prods around the base, making Jongin shiver with pleasure. Minseok’s lips part in wonder as he pulls at the tail until Jongin’s rim begins to open to reveal the black silicone plug inside and Jongin has to bite his lip against a needy whine, arching his back a little. 

“Oh my god,” Minseok mutters, breathless. “Oh my god, fuck.”

He kneads Jongin’s asscheeks and squeezes his waist, making Jongin squirm, and trails his hands up Jongin’s sides, but stops when he reaches his upper back. 

“What is that?” he asks and turns Jongin on his side to make him face him. He gasps when he sees the collar resting snug around Jongin’s neck and he reaches a hand to touch the little bell, gasping again when it jingles, his eyes wide. “When did you get these?”

Needless to say, Jongin is feeling a little overwhelmed. That was some serious whiplash. “A-A month ago.”

“And you waited all this time to show them to me? To surprise me on my birthday?”

“Yes.”

“ _Fuck_.”

Jongin bites his lip. “So… you like it?”

“ _Like_ it? I fucking _love_ it. This isー thisー” Minseok shakes his head helplessly as he fumbles with his words, eyes raking all over Jongin’s body.

Jongin preens and huffs out a relieved laugh. “I’m glad. I was scared you’d freak out or something.”

“I am freaking out, just not in the way you think. I justー look at _you_. So fucking hot. You’reー What country did I save in a past life to deserve you?”

Jongin giggles, covering his face with a hand, and swats at Minseok’s chest. “Stop exaggerating, you always do this.”

“I speak nothing but the truth, my love.”

Jongin is positive he’s going to burst any second now, but Minseok takes his face in his hands and kisses him, deep and heavy. 

“Look at this,” Minseok touches all over Jongin’s body and Jongin gasps softly against his lips when he grabs his tail. “You a proper kitten now?”

Jongin nods as he laps at Minseok’s mouth, circling his arms around his shoulders. “Yeah. Yours. Your kitten.”

Minseok groans and buries his face against Jongin’s hair.

“And good, too,” Jongin says, pulling back a little to meet Minseok’s eyes. “I’m a good kitten.” 

“Yeah?” Minseok asks as he takes Jongin’s chin, tilting his face up.

Jongin nods and sucks Minseok’s thumb in his mouth, pulling off with a lewd little pop. “Can I show you? Please?”

“How are you gonna show me, kitten?”

“I’ll suck you off,” Jongin says and starts tugging Minseok’s shirt off. “Real, real good.”

He makes quick work of Minseok’s jeans and briefs and settles on his elbows and knees as he brings Minseok’s cock to his mouth, wrapping his lips around the head, giving it a few little sucks. It makes Minseok groan and he grips Jongin’s hair when he starts sinking down, slowly taking more of his cock into his mouth. 

Jongin moans wantonly when he reaches the base, relishing the hot weight of Minseok on his tongue, and he starts bobbing his head, making the collar bell jingle as he sets a steady pace.

“Fuck, kitten,” Minseok pants, eyes fixed on Jongin’s stretched lips, already red. “Your mouth...”

Jongin hums and gives a hard suck, making Minseok moan above him. He hollows his cheeks and slides off Minseok’s cock, fisting the shaft as he looks up at Minseok through his lashes.

“Am I being good?”

“Oh, kitten, so good,” Minseok murmurs, brushing Jongin’s hair away from his face. “My kitten is the best kitten.”

Jongin preens and swallows Minseok down whole again, carefully easing him even further down his throat. 

Minseok chokes on a moan and tightens his grip in Jongin’s hair. “ _Fuck_.” 

Jongin smiles and wriggles his butt as he sucks on Minseok’s cock eagerly, making the black tail swish lazily from side to side.

Minseok groans at the sight, eyes trembling shut. “God, kitten, I’m gonna come if you keep this up.” 

Jongin whines and pulls off. “Yes, come in my mouth,” he pants, smearing his lips against the head of Minseok’s cock as he speaks, sucking wet open mouthed kisses all over it. “Come in my mouth, please.”

He sloppily sucks him back into his mouth and starts bobbing his head faster, pumping his hand harder, until Minseok’s mouth goes slack and he comes with a strangled cry. 

Jongin moans as hot cum fills his mouth and he swallows everything down to the last drop, pulling off of Minseok’s softening cock with a slurp when he’s done. He places a gentle kiss on the head and nuzzles his cheek against Minseok’s hip while Minseok regains his breath.

“Come here,” Minseok murmurs then and pulls Jongin up into a slow kiss. “You were so, so good, you deserve a reward for being such a good kitten.”

Jongin keens at the words and presses closer, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s shoulders. 

“I’ll play with your pretty tail, how does that sound?”

“Good, very good,” Jongin nods eagerly and turns around, getting on his hands and knees. “I want that, please.” 

He lets his knees slide apart on the bed and arches his back to elevate his ass, swaying his hips invitingly. The cat tail tickles him softly as it swishes and he feels sexy and vulnerable at the same time. 

A shiver goes down his spine when he feels Minseok’s hands slide up his thighs and settle on his ass. 

“You look so good right now, you have no idea.” 

Jongin bites his lip on a smile and holds his breath when Minseok lets a finger glide down his cleft. Minseok grips the base of the cat tail and pulls at it, letting the plug catch on Jongin’s rim before letting it go. 

Jongin sighs and stretches languidly on the bed, resting his cheek on the covers. “Again, please.”

Minseok smiles and takes hold of the cat tail again, twisting the plug around, rubbing it against Jongin’s walls, and Jongin moans when it brushes against his sweet spot.

“You like it?” Minseok murmurs, petting his flank.

Jongin nods and pushes back against Minseok’s hand for more. Minseok obliges and starts sliding the plug steadily in and out of Jongin’s hole, dragging it right against his prostate.

Jongin fists the covers as breathy moans fall from his lips. “It feels... so... good.” 

“Yeah?” 

Jongin nods, lips parted. He’s turning boneless, pleasure fogging his mind. 

“Yeah, I love… when you touch me... you make me feel... so good.”

Minseok moans and bends down to kiss the swell of Jongin’s ass. “You’re so sweet, kitten.” 

Jongin gives a little cry when Minseok speeds up, pumping the plug with quick flicks of his wrist. 

“God, kitten, you got me hard again.”

Jongin’s cock throbs and he squeezes his eyes shut. “S-Stop, stop, I’m gonna c-come.”

“Don’t you want to come?” Minseok asks, stroking the small of his back. 

Jongin shakes his head. “Not yet.”

Minseok stops and Jongin takes a deep breath. He sits up and crawls backwards until his ass presses flush against Minseok’s crotch. 

“What are you doing, kitten?”

“This,” Jongin says and pushes his hips up, making his soft tail slide against Minseok’s hard cock. 

Minseok moans and grabs his waist. 

Jongin hums happily as he keeps grinding up and down the length of Minseok’s hard cock, wiggling his butt, and he moans when Minseok starts rutting against him, making the plug jostle right against his prostate. 

“Fuck me,” he whines, gripping the covers. “Fuck me, please.”

With a groan, Minseok pulls the plug out and pushes inside Jongin’s hole in one quick, fluid move, making Jongin cry out in pleasure. 

Broken noises spill from Jongin’s lips as Minseok starts fucking him hard and fast, pulling Jongin’s pliant body back onto his cock. 

The collar bell jingles incessantly with every thrust.

“In me,” Jongin keens as his prostate is hit over and over again. “Come in me. _In me_.” 

Minseok groans and pins him down on the bed, pounding into him until his pace falters and he comes with a strained moan, slamming in one last time.

Jongin’s eyes roll back as hot cum spurts deep inside him and he comes with a cry, clenching tight around Minseok’s cock as his orgasm washes viciously through his body.

They slump in a heap on the bed. 

“God,” Minseok whispers after a while spent catching their breaths. He nuzzles against Jongin’s collar and slowly begins to haul himself up. 

Jongin stays where he is, too exhausted to move. 

Minseok slips out of Jongin’s hole and silently lowers himself to lap gently over his rim, puffy and slick with cum. “I went a little too hard, didn’t I, kitten?” he murmurs soothingly, flicking his tongue inside him.

Jongin whines and buries his face into the bed, canting his hips as Minseok licks him clean with tender wipes of his tongue. It has languid heat course through his veins, just enough to make him melt onto the covers.

Minseok presses a kiss to his wet rim when he’s done. He throws away the condom and then climbs on the bed beside Jongin, stretching a hand to stroke his back. 

Jongin sighs and sits up. He looks around for the cat tail and slips it back inside himself before flopping on top of Minseok, basking in the afterglow.

“This was, like, the best birthday gift ever.” Minseok says as he pets through the fluff of the tail.

Jongin smiles. “I’m glad.” 

“You’re so good to me, kitten,” Minseok murmurs and captures Jongin’s lips with his own. 

Jongin feels his body flood with warmth and happiness and he deepens the kiss, making it linger. 

“Dinner?” Minseok asks when they part.

Jongin hums but his mouth stretches around a big yawn. 

Minseok chuckles. “Later?”

Jongin smiles. “Later,” he says, making himself more comfortable in Minseok’s arms. “Then round two.” 

“Round two?”

Jongin nods, eyes slipping shut. “And three.” 

Minseok huffs out a laugh and tightens his hold around Jongin. “Sounds like a busy night.

🜂🜂🜂

Jongin pulls away from the kiss with a soft gasp, putting his hands on Minseok’s chest to prevent him from chasing after his lips.

“Class,” he pants. 

Minseok sighs, licking his lips. “Fine.” 

He steps back and Jongin pushes himself off the hallway wall he was leaning against as he adjusts his bag.

“I’m gonna miss not being able to see you in class now that I’m done with World History.”

Jongin smiles at Minseok’s sulky tone, looking up. “We see each other basically everyday anyway.”

“Still…” Minseok says as he grabs gently at Jongin’s hips.

Jongin giggles, resting his hands over Minseok’s. “Okay, I gotta go now or I’ll really be late.”

“Okay.”

“Bye, hyung, I love you.” Jongin quickly pecks Minseok’s lips but freezes when what he said registers in his mind, the entire world seeming to skid to a halt. “... Oh.”

There’s a stunned look on Minseok’s face. “Wow.” 

Jongin squirms. That… wasn’t exactly how he planned to eventually tell Minseok.

“Um…”

He scrambles for something to say to salvage the situation but he’s suddenly blinded by Minseok’s gummy smile.

“I love you too!”

Jongin’s heart starts and stops in his chest and he blinks rapidly. “O-Oh.”

A smile of his own slowly spreads across his face and they stand dumbly in the middle of the hallway just smiling at each other. Jongin’s mind is blissfully silent for a moment, too taken with the happy look on Minseok’s beautiful, beautiful face and his own happiness but of course reality comes crashing back, startling him out of this lovestruck trance. 

His class. 

“Shit, I really gotta go.”

“Oh,” Minseok takes another step back, nodding jerkily. “Right. Um. So… I’ll see you later?”

Jongin smiles bashfully, biting his lip. “Yeah. At lunch.”

“Yeah.”

Jongin leans in to press a kiss to Minseok’s lips, unable not to. “I love you,” he says again, this time savoring the words, and he smiles when Minseok brushes his thumb against his cheek.

“Be good today, kitten.”

Jongin’s stomach flutters all the way to class.

**Author's Note:**

> KITTEN JONGIN <33333 I AM SO VERY SOFT AND IN LOVE WITH HIM 
> 
> This wasn't supposed to get this long I don't know what happened xiukai got out of my control but I can't say I'm exactly mad about it! 
> 
> Of course, lots and lots of thanks to my beta who is the best and puts up with me and xiukai!!! I love you baby!!!
> 
> Hope you guys liked this story and thank you for reading <33


End file.
